Akko and the Magical Background
by SpacerArtemis
Summary: Akko is 19 Fleur is 18 other students are younger


Beep Beep Bee...

Slam

Akko broke her alarm clock. She know she had to get up but she didn't want to.

Knock knock

" Akko Dear it's time to get up." Said her Mother. She look out her window and seen the sun was up. She didn't want to get up. So she did. She went to the bathroom and showered. Once she was done she got dress and did her hair. She put on some red skinny jeans, a grey shirt, white socks, black pullover hoodie,and some vans. She brush her teeth and hair. She put her hair into a bun and put on a Nike Hairband.

She left her room and walk to the dining room. She ate Alone. Until the Door open her other mother came in. She look like she just came back from the Magic Council. Her mother was the President of the Magic Council. Her family was the first ever Witches and they were the founder of Luna Nova. They even created the Magic Council. Her family was important. Her Mother kiss her on the cheek And walk to her chair.

They just finished eating breakfast. Akko wanted to spend time with her mother."Can we watch a movie together." said Akko. Her mother smiled and nodded.

She made some popcorn and walk back to living room. She sat down and played the mov...

Knock Knock

She groan and her mother ask Akko to " Can you you see who at the Door Please?" Said Her mother, " yes I can Mother ." Akko said as exit the room and walk to the front door.

The Akko open the door and it was only the mailman. "Here your mail." said the mailman. Akko grab the mail. She closed the Door. She walk to the room where the her mother was. She sat down and went through the ma...

Slam

The bowl of popcorn drop onto the floor and broke. It was a letter from Luna Nova. She always want to go to that school because Shiny Chariot went there. She open the letter.

Dear Atsuko Kagari

You are accepted into Luna Nova

Magical Academy. The School year Start November 4 2018. You need to get your school supplies. Here are a list of the idea

1 skull lantern

1 wand

1 telescope

1 pharmacology, Alchemy, and Jurisprudence

1 Magic Linguistics Book

1 Magic Astronomy Book

1 Numerology book

1 Philosophy Book

1 broom

And here by your requested a uniform with pants instead of a skirt. We be glad to see our student and to hope we have a great year.

Sign by Headmistress Holbrooke

Akko jump up and down She was so happy. So after she felt tired and she yawn. She snuggled up to her mother. Soon after she was out like a light."sweet dream sweetie." Said her mother

It was Saturday she had to go to Magic shops that she live by and gather her school stuff. She already had a wand and broom. They were her other mother wand and broom. Her other mother was Shiny Chariot. They hardly see her because she work at Luna Nova. But when she starts to go there she has to promise her that she call Ursala in public and she can call Chariot in privacy. Her real name was Akko du Nord but nobody know that but her parents and the Magic Council. Shiny Chariot disappeared because her wife was pregnant with Akko. She wanted to take care her wife and her baby. Akko went and ask her mother for money for her school Stuff. She got the money and left the house and started shopping.

By the time she was done. She was hungry so she stop at her favorite pizza. She entered the place. She seen an empty table and next to it was a group of young girls. She order a small cheese pizza and A Beer " Hey Akko." Said Aly who work at her family pizza Store. Aly put down the pizza and Beer in front of Akko. She took a sip from her beer. She went back to eating and Aly went back to work. Akko got finished with her food. She got up and payed for her food. She went back to her table and gather her bags and left. The girls from the table that next hers walk out. She thought the blonde one is hella cute. She got on her bike and went home. She got off her bike and got her keys and unlock the door. She put her bike away and went to her room. She change into a black t-shirt and alien boxer. She was hard and horny. She was born a girl with a dick . She put her hand into her boxer she started stroking herself. She already seen precum coming out. She went faster and faster. "Fuck" yelled Akko as cum shot out of her dick. Akko got up and took a shower. She clean the cum up and she put on another t-shirt and alien boxer. She left her room and went down stairs. She seen her parents at the dining table. She sat down and start to eat. They started to talk about how their day was and among other things. "Akko sweetie did you get you school supplies?" Said her mother." Yes I did Mother." Said Akko. " That's good Akko" Said Chariot as she messed up Akko hair. It was getting later the sun was down and Akko was getting ready for bed. She turn lights off and went to bed.


End file.
